Gallery: Sheep (Franchise) / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1
"The Nest'" A sheep coming through the crowd.jpg I missed you too.jpg You built a statue of a sheep.jpg Sheep Festival.jpg We can't.jpg Burple and Haggis nustling each other.jpg Sheep head on bush by a sheep.jpg Hannahr having found Haggis.jpg Tied himself to a tree.jpg "Deep Trouble" Duggard trying to get past the sheep.jpg Duggard haviing gotten past the sheep.jpg "Boo to You" Haggis having appeared out of the fog.jpg Haggis floating in the air.jpg The phantom fang getting hit by rocks.jpg Haggis and Burple running to the roost.jpg Burple yelling attack.jpg Haggis only baaing.jpg Winger going back to sleep.jpg "Where There's Smoke" WTS - Duggard trying to speak to a sheep.jpg WTS - The sheep walking by Duggard.jpg WTS - Duggard again trying to speak to a sheep.jpg WTS - The line of fire by the sheep in the pasture.jpg WTS - The sheep panicking.jpg WTS - The sheep in a frenzy.jpg WTS - Headed to deal with the line of fire.jpg WTS - Trying to settle down the sheep.jpg WTS - Dak trying to stop the sheep from going over the cliff.jpg WTS - The sheep having calmed down.jpg WTS - Cutter flying by Magnus' Wool cutting machine.jpg WTS - Cutter and Burple on a roof by Magnus' machine.jpg WTS - Oh if you primative animals.jpg WTS - You will be the first.jpg WTS - The sheep having been shorn in just the front half of his body.jpg Perhaps a few minor adjustments.jpg WTS - In you go.jpg WTS - Magnus trying to move a sheep to the machine.jpg WTS - Magnus still unable to move the sheep.jpg WTS - This line of fire is too straight.jpg WTS - Aggro resetting the fires.jpg WTS - The sheep having seen the fires reignited.jpg WTS - Hovering above the sheep pasture.jpg WTS - The sheep scared of the wolves.jpg WTS - The sheep in trouble.jpg WTS - Cutter having gotten a wolf away from the sheep with his spikes.jpg WTS - Winger's blast scaring the wolves.jpg WTS - Summer having blasted away a wolf with her water shot.jpg WTS - Summer and Leyla after blasting the wolf away.jpg WTS - Summer grabbing the sheep.jpg WTS - A sheep trying to hide from a wolf.jpg WTS - A sheep still trying to hide from a wolf.jpg WTS - Winger having sent a blast at another wolf.jpg WTS - After burple has bowled through a wolf.jpg WTS - Burple dizzy.jpg WTS - The wolves retreating.jpg WTS - Aggro having landed by the sheep.jpg WTS - My flock was migrating.jpg WTS - I got lost in a storm.jpg WTS - They're the only friends I have here.jpg WTS - Get borning really fast.jpg WTS - Aggro about to help get the sheep to a safer place.jpg WTS - Summer grabbing the rest of the sheep.jpg "Heavy Metal" HM - All right, all right.jpg HM - Aggro showing off her fire.jpg HM - Come on let's all Wing it in.jpg HM - Good Morning Rescue Riders.jpg HM - The townspeople are happily working.jpg HM - Wagon wheel rolling by Duggard.jpg HM - Wagon wheels are not on my morning.jpg HM - How is a genius.jpg HM - Magnus screaming like a girl.jpg HM - A sheep pen.jpg HM - I didn't like the tone of that roar one bit.jpg HM - The sheep having escaped the pen.jpg HM - Summer stopping the sheep from chasing Magnus.jpg HM - A sheep running by Cutter and Summer.jpg HM - The Belzium boulder headed towards two sheep.jpg HM - Aggro saying oh, no.jpg "Iced Out" IO - The riders approaching an in trouble Haggis.jpg IO - Haggis holding on the branch for dear life.jpg IO - Haggis getting pushed up by Summer's water shot.jpg IO - Haggis safe again.jpg IO - Seeing Haggis safe again.jpg "Bad Egg" BE - Haggis trying to ge the apple.jpg BE - Magnus and Haggis having arrived at the well site.jpg BE - Haggis having gotten the apple.jpg Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Category:Animal Galleries